


Safekeeping

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "At the latest when you guys are horny, it's gone with the intelligence, you would try everythingto satisfy your lust, no matter how, but with the brain off, which alone justifies the article."Gabe tried to stay on until Eva proposed making her own bet.In his anger and stubbornness to keep his right, he agreed.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The astounding discovery Gabriel made while using his wife's laptop a few days ago put pressure on him and made him do things he did not normally like.

He voluntarily cleaned the living room and bathroom, went shopping, cooked in the evening and tried to read every wish from her eyes. Eva was not stupid and knew that something was wrong and so she asked after dinner.

"Do you have a guilty conscience, or why are you the best husband?"

Gabe shook his head, turned on the dishwasher, and wiped the table.

Eva knew he had something on his mind, but she did not push him because she knew that sooner or later he would say something.

Both were very open with their sexuality, were always well informed on the internet, interact online with others and read a lot. Especially Eva read a lot. Again and again, her nose stuck in different stories and she sucked everything greedily.

_‚No wonder she knows so much. What she has done with me so far ...‘_

Gabriel chuckled at the thought. This knowledge impressed him immensely.

 

Then, one day, he found this folder on her laptop, where it was about chastity. Not women, but men.

"What is that supposed to be?"

Granted, it ran hot and cold over his back as he opened a few of these stories and read them briefly. In fact, there were men who volunteered, which meant they voluntarily closed their cock. Forever.

_‚Why?‘_

For him, that made no sense.

_‚Or had I been thinking too loud in bed when I thought it would be easier with a chastity belt because that would not even make my cock stiff?!‘_

Could he imagine that? A clear ‚no‘ from his side.

Gabriel loved sex, for him one of the nicest things in the world. Of course, it did not bother him to be dominated by Eva and he did not care if she denied him an orgasm again. But that was a world of differences. He continued to delve into the stories. Exciting ... no question. And he also looked at a few pictures of such chastity belts. It was unbelievable and a little scary how many men did that, sometimes voluntarily.

And he always thought that was an invention that existed only in the Middle Ages. Even so, although fascinated, he closed the folder and the laptop.

Gabriel could not settle for the thought, so he silently tried everything to dissuade his wife from those insane thoughts until he finally could not stand the uncertainty.

 

"Honey?"

With a pounding heart, he sat down at the table, where she studied some recipes.

"Gabriel?"

Eva smiled at him and frowned at his excited and somewhat startled expression.

"I was on your laptop," he sighed, lowering his eyes. With a shrug, she looked at him briefly and went back to her work.

"Okay, I have no secrets."

After a few moments of silence, she looked questioningly into his eyes.

"All right, handsome boy, what's going on?"

"I'll say it out bluntly," he began, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to lock me up?"

"What?" She took a sip of coffee and put her notes aside.

"Do you want me to wear a chastity belt?" He inquired further.

"God, how do you get that?"

"You've saved a few stories and ... I ... I really enjoy doing these things with you and ... I, tell me you're not serious, I do not think I want that," he stammered, looking at her worriedly and Eva took his somewhat trembling hands in hers.

Irritated, she shook her head and sat on his lap, caressed his hair tenderly and kissed him on the lips.

"If you do not want that, I will not do it."

Relieved, he breathed through, because the tons of heavy stones that fell from his heart, nobody could imagine.

"Honestly, did you really think that I would do this to you? What we do is a game and not a ‚24/7 Dom-sub relationship‘."

"Why did you save those stories?" Still alert, he asked uncertainly.

"Partly because they're exciting and interesting, partly because I've already tried some things on you that are described there. You are already so well trained to control yourself that you do not need this help."

After she had kissed him, she turned away from him again and delved into her recipes. Eva seldom did anything without an ulterior motive. And though she pretended to read, she had to grin inwardly, watching her husband out of the corner of her eye.

 

In his brain, it started to work and a few moments later he went into his study and sat down in front of the computer. There he dived into a few pages and read, clicked through the pictures and found relatively quickly what he was looking for.

_‚Such a beast‘_

Because she had done that again and he had fallen for it again. Eva had an idea and turned it so that in the end it was his idea. But he liked it too when she acted like that. Again a proof that she had him under control and not many people can do that.

‚ _Just in case she gives me another few days orgasm ban_.‘

Since he was a fast-paced person, he clicked on ‚order‘ and would soon be the proud owner of a black silicone chastity belt.

 

Of course, Eva doesn’t want to lock him in, and the sheer curiosity about those stories was not a lie either. On the other hand, it was also the curiosity of how he could react, how it would feel to have total control. But only a few hours ... or days. Too much she loved his penis and not to be allowed to touch it, to taste it and to caress it, that would demand a lot from her, too.

But the case of the cases came earlier than expected ...

 

After Eve finished ironing one evening, she sat down with a magazine to Gabe and read him an article she had stumbled upon.

"A new study has shown that women are definitely more intelligent than men."

He snorted mockingly, looked at her from the side and shook his head violently. Of course, he contradicted and immediately a heated discussion was underway.

"At the latest when you guys are horny, it's gone with the intelligence, you would try everything to satisfy your lust, no matter how, but with the brain off, which alone justifies the article!"

_‚Yeah, she's basically right, but ...‘_

Her smug tone suggested that she would not dissuade her opinion. Gabriel tried to stay on until Eve proposed making her own experiment.

"Well, we bet."

A Gabriel **** did not give in and so he agreed when she looked at him invitingly.

Eva suggested that he do an intelligence test, then stay chaste for three weeks and then repeat the same test again. If the result was the same or better, the thesis was refuted.

In his anger and stubbornness to keep his right, he agreed.

"What do I get if I win?"

Of course, he was not satisfied without a reward. Three weeks without... so that was extreme.

"You have a free wish."

"Everything?" he asked cautiously, because ... three weeks were already tough.

"Everything," Eva answered and he already had his thoughts, but more on that later.

 

The appointment was set, they wanted to start after the weekend.

Now it was time to tell her about his little accomplishment, and he disappeared into his study for a moment, pulling the little package out of his desk drawer.

"Honey?"

Gabriel handed her the box with shaky hands and when she replied with a smile that she had not yet birthday, he could not resist a broad grin. "Three weeks is a damn long time," he began.

"Do you want to pinch?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"But I ... oh, just open it."

Eve slowly opened the package and when she saw the contents, she looked at him in surprise. She had expected everything, but what came to light made him blush a little.

"I think I need a little help ... if I may."

He could not quite interpret her gaze ... surprised, perhaps a bit aroused, as she ran her fingers lightly over the stiff but pleasantly soft material.

"I do not know what to say."

After a few moments, she looked at him questioningly. "Have you ever worn that before?"

"Only my domina can do that," he chuckled in a good mood and she nodded.

"I only see two keys, are not there usually three?" She asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"You did not hide one somewhere?"

"I swear, there are only two, I can show the website if you want."

Gabriel had a good conscience and she hugged her husband with a smile.

"Of course I believe you!"

 

On Sunday afternoon, Gabriel sat at the table, chewing on a pencil and completing a three-page test. Eva stowed it in a sealed envelope and hid it with the words that she would then evaluate both tests together after three weeks.

With a firm grip on his hair and a wild kiss she then gave him to understand what she wanted now. When he greedily undressed his wife and saw what she was wearing, he exploded almost immediately. He remembered her wedding night and what she wore under her wedding dress. The sight made him breathe shakily and he whispered in her ear.

"Awesome, you are so sexy."

With breathtaking lingerie and even suspenders, she lay on the bed in front of him, lasciviously lolling and waving him with her crooked index finger.

This was his last sex for a long time and so he gave everything he had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning. Time to start.

Much earlier than planned, both stood up and next to the plentiful breakfast lay a note, a pen and the chastity belt at the table.

"Seriously?" Gabe was amazed as he read the lines. "We do not need a contract."

Somehow Eva found it appropriate and such an important decision would not leave the control freak to chance.

* I, Gabriel, voluntarily allow my wife Eva to seal me with a chastity belt for three weeks.

* Hygienic activities are performed by my wife on my genitals. During this time, I let myself be tied up voluntarily.

* In other activities I let myself be tied up to protect myself from touching. The type and duration determine the keyholder.

* If I am without ‚supervision‘ of Eva for more than 6 hours, I have to send a photo with the current time and date of my wristwatch as proof. If this does not happen, the closure will be extended by 1 week. However, the extension may be compensated by a reasonable penalty. Type and duration can not be negotiated.

* The contract will be terminated immediately if I expressly forbid the closure. I lost the bet and with it my reward.

* For emergencies, a spare key is locked in an envelope. This envelope is given to me and I will submit it daily for review. If the seal of the envelope is broken without the occurrence of an emergency (illness, accident ...), the bet is invalid and thus lost.

Eva watched the various reactions on her husband's face as he read the contract, then hesitated for a moment before picking up the pen.

"Do you want to pinch?"

"Because of my reward, it's worth it, I'm not pinching."

Determined, he put his signature under the document and Eva nodded once. Gabe was confident of victory, though he might have to accept that she was having fun with Dean or Cas, or both. Would be laughed if he could not do that. For his pride alone.

 

"Well, then take off your pants and come to me," she ordered and he obeyed. "Do I have to tie you up?" Gabriel shook his head because he did it voluntarily.

With his hands behind his back, he had to concentrate a few moments later on something else, as he felt soft fingers on his private parts.

Next, she grabbed the plastic ring and pushed it, which was a bit painful, over his testicles and Gabriel flinched. Then everything was pushed through, including the creamy, limp penis. Finally, the ring was very close to the belly and with two pins the whole thing was closed. After everything sat perfectly it clicked and his fate was sealed.

Eva checked again if he could not break out of this prison and nodded in satisfaction.

The cage was so short that an erection was impossible. His cock looked a little sad. Gabriel had not ordered the cheapest and was pretty sure it would keep what the description promised. At that moment he was relieved that he had not ordered any metal. Because, believe it or not, although it was made of silicone, Gabe clearly felt the unfamiliar weight. The prison relentlessly forced his cock down.

Eva took him by the hand and pulled him to the mirror, where he looked at himself. It was crooked in the plastic tube on his slightly forward and upward pressed balls.

_‚I have to be careful that I do not walk around with my legs spread‘_

When he got dressed, he immediately had the next problem. Because the underpants were too tight, the cage was uncomfortable. So he had to wear those loose boxer shorts again.

They both did not like it, but he did not feel like having to grab his crotch just because it was pinching somewhere.

Of course, he did not want any of his colleagues to know about it, but that thought vanished quickly as he stood dressed in front of the mirror. You did not see anything. Nobody was allowed to touch him there in public anyway.

Eva showed him how he could catch the annoying drops after peeing. She gave him her panty liners and explained the function. A bit embarrassing but useful, he definitely did not want to have wet pants. Now he was probably the only one of the two who needed panty liners.

In the meantime, Eva had hung the small key on her necklace and dangled in front of his face.

"My key holder," he grinned, hugging her. "I love you."

Sighing, they parted, because a glance at the clock showed that it was time for everyday life.

The advantage was that Eva did not have to have a bad conscience, because with a ruse she had turned it so that it was the desire of her husband to wear a chastity belt. It had his attraction to see her husband's penis in this prison.

 

The first hurdle came when Gabriel felt the urge to go to the toilet. The times at the urinal were over and so he closed the cabin door behind him and opened his pants.

Eva did not like it when he was peeing while standing, and she threatened to clean the toilet with his tongue. He was even almost certain that his wife would demand it if they played again.

So that was nothing new, but with this part, it was not as easy as he had imagined, and by the time he got the hang of it, a drop or two would surely be lost. As best he could, he cleaned himself, pulled up the zipper, closed the button, and washed his hands.

The working day passed without major complications. That's almost ... Because after lunch, he got a text message that reminded him that he had broken the 6-hour rule and his closure was extended by 1 week. Unless he would ask for compensation.

"Damn it!"

He quickly finished the scene, ran to the toilet and shot a photo. Then he set the alarm so that it would not happen again, and with an apology, he sent it off.

 

In the evening, Eva came into the living room in a good mood and greeted him with a stormy kiss.

His penis immediately wanted to blow up the prison but was slowed down mercilessly. Granted, that hurt a bit. He was on the verge of begging her on his knees to free him, but then he wanted to spare himself that disgrace.

They slept snugly together, that is, Gabriel lay awake for a long time, letting his mind wander before his eyes closed.

 

Every man knew the feeling of the morning boner.

As if of course, Gabriel's hands moved under the covers, but there was no chance of getting even a little skin between the fingers, and even the rubbing did not have the desired effect. And also a merciful look to his wife brought no result.

"Come in the bathroom," she urged him and Gabe sat down on the toilet.

Gabriel sat on the toilet and looked at her pleadingly.

"Can you please open so I can pee properly?"

With the toothbrush in her mouth, she turned to him and spat in the sink, before answering.

"And how do you do that if you're not allowed to touch, or should I hold your cock?" She laughed at him and earned a look.

The fact that they were peeing in front of each other was nothing new. But that Eva had to help Gabriel did not have to be.

"Hands on your back," she then ordered in the shower and tied them together.

After she had taken the key and unlocked the cage, his cock jumped immediately into freedom. Eva took the cage and cleaned it under the water and then her husband. She did it thoroughly but quickly so as not to let him suffer for too long. But Gabriel only needed to imagine that it was his hands gently rubbing his wife in with the shower cream and ...

"If it's not limp in a minute, I'll have to help out with cold water," Eva said as she got out of the shower and dried herself.

After his penis was closed again, his hands freed and he had dried himself, he got dressed.

"Say, baby, because of the week-long extension," he muttered at breakfast, buttering his bread.

"Do you prefer to take another punishment?"

"Depends on."

Eva shook her head and got up to make coffee.

"My rules of the game, if you accept, I'll save you the extra week."

It was exactly one day ago and he yearned for freedom and sex, so he agreed. Of course, he agreed.

"Yes, my love."

Eva tilted her head and looked at Gabe.

_‚Will you tell me something?‘_

She had always argued against a 24/7 Dom-sub relationship because in everyday life tenderness was her important. But something about this situation made her think about it.

_‚Kinda we are already in the game‘_

_‚Play with me‘,_ he tried to tell her with his eyes.

Before both left the house, Eva put his bracelet on the dresser.

"Only 50%," she said and he nodded, smiling excitedly. "If I punish you, I'm your domina and otherwise your wife, you'll know."

"And how?"

At that moment, she gave him a passionate kiss and his question was therefore unnecessary.

"When you get home, you'll undress here and put your clothes neatly together. Then we talk about the punishment", she said seriously and he nodded because he understood the 50%. Could he have ... well, you know ...

"Yes, my love!"

With a slap on his butt, she shooed him out of the door and he had put on the bracelet so he would not put it down for the next three weeks.

And the greatest thing about it was that nobody knew what it meant. Not even Dean or Cas.

 

The morning was unspectacular and for lunch, Eva even came by. Apparently, she had made it her mission to provoke him. Lasciviously she pushed a spoonful of potato soup into her mouth, licking it seductively and slowly letting it slide out of her mouth while looking at her husband all the time.

In his mind he saw himself already sweeping the whole table with his hands and fucking Eva mercilessly, even in the presence of all the others, he did not care.

"You'll never get out of the honeymoon," Jody grinned, shaking her head.

His cock relentlessly struggled in his cage, but it had no chance. Somehow he thought it fitting, because what would it look like if he ran around with a stiffener? With a kiss and the warning not to forget the photo, Eva left the room with a wink.

"Which photo?", Sam wanted to know.

"Do not be so curious," Gabe murmured with his mouth full, concentrating to get back to other thoughts.

 

 

In the evening Eva was not finished and so Gabriel went home alone and undressed as requested. He liked being naked, and apart from a little embonpoint he owed to his wife and good food, he was actually quite pleased with his body. And the main thing was that he liked his wife, and he did, at least he received an appropriate response.

At the thought, his hands wandered and slid deeper and deeper.

Unfortunately, his touch did not have the same effect as his wife's, and there was nothing to be done about that cage. Of course, there was another way to relieve himself, but he would not dare, because he probably would not survive.

It was no secret that he was pretty easy to arouse, but knowing that you were not allowed to if you wanted, was frustrating.

He set the water for the rice on the stove and turned on the music, dangling his cage to the beat of the music, and watched the play with a grin.

_‚How will she punish me?‘_

 

Eva put her hands in her jeans pocket and leaned down in the doorframe, smirking, and saw her husband wagging his buttocks. He was so lost in thought that he had not heard her.

"What? No kiss. No hug? Is that all welcome what I get? The view is great ... no question ..."

Gabriel jumped at his wife and gave her a hug.

Eva ran her fingertips over Gabriel's jaw and nibbled on his ear. Her lips brushed the back of his neck until they both sank in a short but passionate kiss.

The third day and the touch brought him and especially his prisoner back to full speed, and Gabe grimaced as his penis tried to rebel. It did not hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

"Ready to get your punishment?"

For Eva as a cook, usually, a no-go who handled food that way, but she took the rice bag out of his hand, sprinkled a few grains on the floor and pointed down.

"Kneel and wait for me to prepare dinner."

_‚A few grains of rice, that can not really be a heavy punishment‘_

He knelt down with an amused snort and was taught a few moments later. Because his wife was in no hurry to prepare the food.

"And if you move, I'll cook the rice," she nodded to the ground. "And you can only eat that."

That was sitting because he was starving.

So he knelt, hands clasped behind his upright upper body and watched her.

And anyone who had ever tried this on rice grains knew it was not pleasant. What was pleasant, however, was when his wife tenderly rubbed his knee with an ointment and gently stroked them.

Falling asleep was always the hardest thing for him. Then, when she was so close to him, when he felt her warm breath on his neck, when her fingertips stroked his back, or when she just put her hand on his cheek and they looked deep into each other's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening he undressed immediately, Eva was already there and waited in front of the TV.

She enjoyed it when Gabriel knelt between her legs and put his head in her lap. Tenderly she stroked his cheeks and he happily closed his eyes. These feelings produced pleasant goosebumps on his body and a warm tingling in his body.

"Shall I massage your feet?"

Eva nodded at him smiling as he was about to take off her socks.

"I love you."

With some skin cream he went to work and thought with a slight grin of how long it had taken to get access to her feet.

Granted, sometimes he deliberately tickled her. But not today.

With light pressure and a soothing massage all the way up to her thighs, a few moments later he had reached the point where she was on fire. Sighing, she closed her eyes and gave herself completely to her husband.

Their relationship was not about control, power, and submission ... that's what they lived out in their game. Their relationship was about given and taken and the fact that he was naked he had to attribute to himself. But that could be changed quickly.

He reached out his hand, pulled Eva to the ground and undressed her unbridled.

It became increasingly difficult for him to suppress his sexual feelings.

On one side, he enjoyed the feeling of constant arousal, which always eased slightly, but immediately increased again. Luckily, you could not see anything because his cock could not straighten up. On the other side, he already has the proverbial ‚white in the eye‘.

Later, in bed as they cuddled together, he took her necklace between his fingers and stroked absently over the little key.

"Do not even dream of it, the punishment that would be for this fraud, you would not want to accept."

Quietly but surely she spoke to him and a tingling sensed his entire body. He loved the dominance she radiated, he did not even have to look into her eyes. With a kiss on the tip of her nose and a grin, he pressed her closer.

"I have to go to work earlier today!"

Gabriel was already in the shower with his hands tied while she was drying herself. Eva opened his shackles and let him out of sight for a moment.

_‚Free as a bird‘_

Eva felt his eyes on her neck, but she knew he would not dare. If she had had time, she would have waited, but time was short.

After a short detour to the playroom, she came back with a spray in her hand and armed with gloves.

Then she took his penis, pumped it into his urethra a few times, causing him to twitch briefly because of the cold, and a few times on the outside of his skin, massaged everything well and he looked at her satisfied. Still.

_‚Yes, that feels good‘_

He thought it was a remedy, maybe for cleaning or something. It was not long before he felt a tingling and then nothing.

Nada. Zero. His cock was numb. He saw it standing, but when he gently touched it with his finger, he felt nothing. Confused, he stared at his wife, and when Eva showed him the bottle, he was startled.

_‚Xylocalin ... for local anesthesia‘_

"Do not worry, that will go away again in a few hours."

She kissed his still frozen face.

"You can wash and get ready, you can try, but you will not feel anything, not even an orgasm.

Because I know that now in your mind a very different thought sprouts. If you go into the playroom and you think you can get it in a different way ... I sprayed every toy with this spray. If you do not want an accident to happen at work because you can not feel anything in your butt and therefore can not control anything, then I would leave it in your place, a well-intentioned tip."

He wondered briefly, if that could work and if she really did. But fear won over curiosity and he did not want to risk it.

And on the other hand ... what would it be for an unsatisfactory result if he did not feel his much-needed orgasm anyway? And besides, he had no time left.

_‚Fuck‘_

Before she said goodbye with a fleeting kiss, she turned the water to freezing cold, at least he felt it briefly on his feet, and his erection collapsed mercilessly.

The arousal was already long gone and he got dressed, grabbed a croissant and left the house.

The effect lasted two hours and the first thing he felt was a tingling sensation, then an incredible urge to urinate and after that, he was so horny that he wanted to run up the walls.

Gabe messed up a scene because his eyes could not separate from Cas, and he wondered for the thousandth time why he had actually agreed to it.

Of course, he himself knew that he was in a state of defiance. On top of the world, down in the dumps And if he was not careful, he would surely get punished again. But can someone blame him? For 8 days he was closed.

Eve felt it without him really wanting it.

"Nobody can endure your mood!"

She dragged him into the bedroom and handcuffed him, which was not necessary. If she demanded of him, he was quite capable of keeping his hands to himself, but it also gave him an extra kick, as well as Eva.

And then the cage was opened.

He knew that he would not get an orgasm, but even the feeling that he could finally shake it again was indescribable.

She shoved a vibrator into his ass and played something on his penis, and he enjoyed it ... if only briefly. After a few moments, he came, because she pushed the vibrator fully on his prostate so that he could not stop it any longer. It was not relief with pleasure, but because he had lost all control. That meant he was still horny, his climax was super-explosive, but not satisfying.

The term ‚milking‘ became more and more a word that he wanted to hear as little as often, for his semen jammed in his balls for felt months remained untouched.

What was a total nonsense, because it was indeed partially absorbed by the body without any action. But explain that to a man who did not know where to go with his horniness, neediness and desire …

As frustrating as it was on one side for him, he found it so fascinating on the other side. His wife was able to give him the most beautiful flights and orgasms and at the same time the most terrible and unsatisfactory. And those punishments were harder than whipping.

Pity? No, Eva had none. On the contrary, it was fun.

It had to have been a funny picture when he grinned a little stupidly.

After she had closed him again, she snuggled up to him and he had to tell her just how much he loved her. Unsatisfied but happy Gabriel fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Day 13 and he was feeling sick. Not only mentally but also physically.

Sometimes he wondered how his colleagues felt. They were the poor pigs who could not see their families and women for weeks. How had he done that before? He was so dependent … He had pains in the stomach all morning. No wonder ... after a certain time without ejaculation, his general well-being dissolved into thin air. Triggered by the overfilling of the epididymis, which was very much stretched by the accumulating seminal fluid.

With a pained face, he whispers to Eva at lunch. "I refute your thesis that ‚man‘ can not die of a seed congestion." He was so angry, but he did not know why. He felt like a woman who had her period. So dissatisfied, moody ...

"Gabe, may I ask you something?"

Cas flinched as Gabriel slammed the door shut and locked it after work.

"That's just what you have, Cas," he replied irritably, all he wanted to do was go home to sleep.

"What did you do?" Cas grinned and Gabe gave him a venomous look.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, I've noticed something at lunch. Eva does not want any more at the moment? Need a hand?"

"It's not like that," he murmured sheepishly and sighed deeply.

"Thanks for your offer, but you can not do that."

After he had bombarded Gabe with countless questions, had imagined all possible and impossible scenarios, and then Gabriel got annoyed more and more, he pulled Cas abruptly to the toilet and closed the door.

"In the toilet, seriously?" He whispered in shock.

With an annoyed eye roll he opened his pants and pulled them to his knees. Alternately, Cas looked at the cage and then at his face, not knowing if he should laugh or feel sorry for him.

"What's this?" He asked monotonously.

"21 days of safekeeping," Gabriel replied and both escaped a grin.

"And how much have you already done?"

Cas had to touch it because he had never seen, let alone felt, anything like that.

"Almost half," he replied, still feeling Cas's finger on his sensitive body parts.

"And what happens there?" He murmured and Gabe sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"You can see that it needs space, but it does not understand why it does not get it."

"And Eva has the key?"

After slapping Cas's fingers, Gabriel pulled up his pants and nodded silently.

In the beginning, Cas was a little pale when he saw what Eva had done to his lover, but he changed his mind when Gabriel told him about the bet.

Also from the massive pressure and that he would not give up. But he said nothing of the reward he would get.

Gabe thought Cas probably did not really understand that, or maybe he was a little embarrassed. Besides, that was something intimate between him and his wife. Cas escaped a big smirk and he shook his head in disbelief. He was always amazed at the ideas the two had and admitted, it amused him.

"A pity, I wanted to visit you again soon," he winked at Gabriel.

"You can, Eva does not have to live chastely."

"You would not mind?" He asked and the smaller shook his head.

This question was also meant rhetorically, Cas already knew him well enough.

Eva showed mercy again and Gabriel did not even have to beg long. The sex was missing, no question. And she could not just sweat her desire ... only she would never admit it. After all, women are the strong sex and Eve was even stronger. And Gabe had to smile at the thought. She showed it to him every day and he admired her and was so incredibly proud of his beautiful wife.

"Great …"

The irony in his voice was evident as she held the bottle of Xylocaine in her hand.

"You may relieve yourself, but you have no orgasm."

"Yes, my love, I know," he replied with a dissatisfied eye-roll, determined to fuck her through the ceiling when he was allowed to.

She sprayed his penis, pulled on a condom and just before the effect began, he was allowed to feel how his cock explored the well-known cave.

Eva was a little scared because she did not know if it would keep his stiffness. So she was very tender. The worst thing would be a penis break ... and he would not even feel it. Eva sat down on him and rode herself to an orgasm, while the feeling in his penis diminished more and more, but Gabriel was still hard enough for her to have her fun.

On the one hand, it was a strange feeling to feel less of it from second to second, but to see that ... on the other hand, of course, unsatisfactory.

And then he wondered, how a man could voluntarily do this forever ...

_‚No, actually I do not want to know that. I'm crazy, but not stupid‘_

... but just to let the thought run its course. If that man made a mistake that his wife would not forgive him for. Or want to take revenge on that man. ... and he would find himself the next morning with a chastity belt ... Obviously, that man had lost and was obedient to his wife, whether he wanted to or not, and is exempted like a Christmas goose. Humiliated except for the blood.

Of course, Gabriel could not imagine that that man, if he wanted, could not open the cage himself somehow. Anyone of these, which Gabe wore himself.

Although the cage was pretty tight, it could be that that man would be hurt and asking another person to help … that would be pretty humiliating.

But in principle, his wife had him in hand. In this situation, she could demand everything from him. Of course, Gabe was 100% aware that she would never do that.

_‚No, thoughts away ...‘_

But he also has to admit that this situation had something exciting and very erotic about it. He fully sensed his wife, heard her pleasure screams, felt the vibrations and electrical twitching going through her body, saw her bouncing breasts and loved her a little more.

All this ignited a fire in him that also gave him a certain satisfaction. Intending to become an even better husband, he fell asleep, because of...

Eva could always close him without his consent. He could not even resist it in their sessions.

**


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep Eve busy for an hour, I have to prepare something!"

When Cas became curious again, the older man just shook his head and headed home.

He screwed it up and now it was time to fix it.

With the food he had ordered in the restaurant around the corner, he made his way home. He has prepared everything there. Put on music, set the table and light candles. Then he got ready, paused to think about getting dressed, dismissed the idea, and waited kneeling in front of the door for his wife's arrival.

Finally he heard the key in the lock and his heart began to beat faster.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Cas stopped me."

Gabriel nodded and replied that he knew and when she told him to get up, he took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. Judging from her face she was wondering if she had forgotten something.

"Do not worry, my beauty, you've forgotten nothing, I did not behave properly yesterday and I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to react and blame you, please forgive me."

Eva stood there with tears in her eyes as she hugged her husband tightly and whispered to him that it was alright.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and thought of the evening ...

It was nothing world-moving. They both watched a movie and as always, as an actor, he had to add his mustard everywhere.

"If you do not stop immediately, I'll get my crop," she said sternly.

Of course, he continued to provoke, telling her that he had not been chastised for some time.

"I will not fetch it, but you and you will give it to me, kneeling and holding with your teeth!"

Moments later, he was back with her, presenting it as she wished.

"10 blows on the ass, turn around and bend over the table, don‘t move and I don‘t want to hear any sound."

"Yes, my love," he answered, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table.

Then it happened on the penultimate beat. He provoked, shaking his butt and the blow did not hit his cheek but struck his testicles.

It does not have to be explained to anyone that this hurt, right?

_‚Holy crap! Why do you always have to fidget?‘_

Maybe she should have tied him up. But it was only a few strokes. Also not too tight. Eva already knew how to dose in which situation.

If she had not specifically told him not to move, she might even have had a guilty conscience, but she was sorry because she imagined he was in pain. And she would have taken care of him as well, but the way he had reacted, she could not accept it.

"Damn, you can not beat me on my balls!"

Scared on one side, screaming in pain on the other, he turned around with an angry look. At that moment he would have hoped for an apology. But nothing came Instead, Eva put the crop on the table, went to the bathroom without a word, and then to bed.

At that moment, he was angry and caressed his sores.

At that moment, he did not know what he realized in bed when she fell asleep.

Okay, maybe he had overreacted a little bit because the pain quickly went away.

She ignored him for the rest of the evening and that hurt him. These were pains in his soul that could not be compared to anything in the world.

In bed he experienced the situation again and suddenly he was ashamed of his behavior. He was the one who challenged it. He could not resist moving, even though she had forbidden him, and he could not shut his mouth, even though he should have been silent. And the worst, he yelled at her. A bad mistake that was not allowed to happen. And then the worst of all: He blamed her. She had not said a word, though she had her right to yell at him, she punished him with silence and he saw the disappointment in her eyes. And that, in turn, brought tears to his own eyes. Hot and cold showers ran down his back. What if he had destroyed everything with it? What if there was never a ‚my love‘ again?

He wanted to wake her up to tell her how sorry he was that he was not in enough control.

"Honey …"

After the alarm rang, Gabe held Eva by the hand as she got up.

"I'm sorry, I ..."

"Let's talk about it this evening, come on now, we're late."

Eva knew that he had thought, she saw it in his rueful look. And she also knew that he was sorry. He did not have to tell her ...

After a long and clarifying conversation, the two snuggled and cuddled on the couch. Completed and forgotten. That was the first and only time that something had happened.

How time went by. Meanwhile, Gabe had been jailed for 18 days and, if he had been allowed to, would have thrown himself on the bed while filming with Cas or Dean, or both, and fucked them until no one had known his name.

After work, he was still in the gym with Dean. He only had to exhaust himself once more, because with lust he literally walked on the gum. But the feeling did not improve here either. Dean stood on the treadmill and Gabe watched him greedily. He did not care what the other visitors would think.

The sweat dripped from Dean's short hair and wet his tight T-shirt under which his muscles were clearly visible. Pure sex. How he ran so evenly and fast, right in time with Gabriel's beating heart.

"Hey ****!" Dean tore him from his thoughts and threw a towel to Gabe‘s head. "You're here to work, what's wrong with you, you're a little unfocused in the last few days."

Sighing, he sank back onto the bench and closed his eyes. He does not even have the strength to be sassy or to give him contraindications.

Grinning, Dean handed him a water bottle and nodded toward the shower.

In the shower room was also some other men and Gabriel waited patiently until a cabin was free, also there were two free seats which were only separated by a wall. Gabe did not mind taking a shower naked, but with his cage ... anyway, he had a little queasy feeling, so he waited.

"Come here, next to me is free!"

Dean was a little perplexed when Gabe shook his head and waited to get into the cabin.

Gabe watched as he lathered his body, and if he had seen himself, he would have noticed that he was drooling. Intending to fuck him unconscious, he strolled into the now empty cabin and showered a little colder to bring his heated body and mind back to normal temperature.

When they went to the toilet and Gabe disappeared into one of the cabins, Dean became suspicious.

"Spit it out! Did your cock fall off or why are you hiding from me?"

When Dean washed his hands, luckily nobody else was here, he reached unabashedly in Gabriel's crotch.

When the taller asked him if it was a prosthesis, Gabriel pulled him into a cabin just like Cas did.

Eyes wide and frowning, he studied Gabriel and waited with a half-open mouth for an answer.

"Oh my God, by now I know Eva, but that she goes so far ..."

He gave him a compassionate look until he knew the whole story. "It was my idea to lock myself in there," he defended his wife. "Voluntary." He put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and shook his head in disbelief. But it was only a little more than three days to master.

"You bet on it?" He asked, shocked but grinning. "You are bad people."

"And now stop fiddling with it," Gabriel growled and slapped his hand, causing Dean to laugh. "And believe me next week you will not be able to sit properly for at least two days."

"Gabe? Gabriel!"

The words came slowly to him, as if from a fog, and he raised his heavy eyelids to notice that his wife waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yes what's up?" He asked in surprise and she sat down next to him on the couch.

After that, Eva opened her cell phone and showed him a picture she had taken shortly before. He had a dreamy, peculiar grin and did not seem to be in the here and now.

"Are you drunk?" She asked but he shook head with a frown.

Gabriel was horny like the neighbor dog but had no alcohol in the blood.

"What's up, talk to me!"

Eva looked at her husband anxiously and even put his hand on his forehead. But she really had no reason for that, or if so, only a small one.

"I do not know, I'm kind of happy," he grinned calmly, earning an irritated look from Eva.

"I'm so horny and there's no end, it's such a great feeling. But I really want to cum, I need to, the pressure on my balls is so incredible that it hurts. It feels like I'm drunk or on drugs. I can not concentrate on anything anymore, it was really bad at work today. My hands are shaking. It drives the sweat out of my pores. My heart is racing, I have incredible abdominal pain."

On the other hand, he did not want to lose that feeling, but he could not stand it any longer.

In the meantime, he did not even care if she would milk him so that the pressure would at least ease a little. There were only a few hours left. But it would be much worse if he lost his bet.

Eve looked into her husband's glassy eyes and she was so incredibly proud of him that he had been able to hold it off for so long without much complaining. That's why she wanted to give him a little pleasure. But not without teasing him before.

"There are three options," she said affectionately, taking his hands in hers. "You give up."

Gabriel shook his head violently because he was so close to the goal.

"I will free you and you may come without touching but with a little help because you can bring me to orgasm. That's the reward because you've been through this in the last few days without complaining much. You can be proud of that because it is me. But you will be locked up until next Friday."

_‚Five days more ...‘_

Eva leaned over to him as he shook his head and gave him a tender and long tongue kiss before she got up.

"And the third option?" he called after her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"You keep going until the end."

It was not an easy decision because he longed so incredibly for freedom. On closer inspection, none of these options was an alternative and he had no choice but to negotiate.

"I have a fourth option."

"Ok, let me hear."

"You do it to me, no matter how you get your orgasm and that saves me the five days," he replied and Eva dropped back onto the couch and thought.

"Fine, but there is a small penalty, but later."

After writing something on a piece of paper she hid from him, she removed her necklace and a few moments later his penis flicked on his stomach. Bulging, thick and hot and he could not suppress a moan.

"Hands on your back and they stay there until I tell you."

As her lips tightened around his cock, he could barely believe his luck, and tears of relief and joy came into his eyes. It was astonishing what a few days abstinence made. It hurt a bit, but he gladly accepted that.

Better, it kept him from falling into salvation after a few seconds. Gabriel laid his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes and enjoyed.

"Fuck, baby, I'll cum right away!"

His feelings and thoughts blurred in a sea of pleasure. Eva did not stop and swallowed, at least he thought so. As his arousal subsided, she took the note, leaned forward and closed her mouth with his.

‚Swallow when I say so‘. As he read that, his eyes widened

Slowly he felt like his mouth was filling with his own sperm. Swallowing sperm, ok, he had no problem with it, as long as he was horny. But to keep it in the mouth and not to swallow ...

This bordered on torture and at the same time he made it one of the hardest penalties.

_‚You beast!‘_

Saliva mingled with his sperm and his mouth became fuller and fuller.

He saw the glass of pineapple juice at the table and counted the seconds until she finally released him. Eva knew that he loved it when she undressed very slowly. At that moment, he did not seem to like that, and he grimaced.

He begged her with his eyes to allow him to swallow, but she tormented him until she was completely naked. He looked at his cock. Normally, it gets up at the sight of her, but the feeling of disgust spread so much in his head that this was suppressed.

"Swallow," she just said and he wanted to rinse immediately."

"Ah ... did I allow you to use your hands?" She said in a teasing tone.

"Please," he choked dryly and she put a straw in the drink and brought it to his lips.

"Well done!"

Grinning, she put the glass back on the table and rewarded him with a deep and heartfelt kiss. Of course, his penis instantly stretched back up.

"How should it get back in the cage?"

So he made the decision and went to the bathroom. After all, his wife had just given him the most beautiful feelings, which was against the agreement, so he could bear it now. With a cold, wet towel he cooled it off again and it now hung sadly between his legs again.

Surprised and very satisfied Eva looked at him and closed the chastity belt again. Now it was up to him to give her the same feelings and he was happy to nibble on his wife again. Again and again, he approached the hot spot between her thighs. It crossed his mind that this woman meant everything to him and he loved her very much.

Eva was not a fashion doll with a model figure. But every curve was exactly in its right place. And for Gabriel a ‚perfect 10‘.

Eva was grounded, had a clever mind, was honest and loving and everything he had always wanted.

He greedily buried his face and inhaled her scent. When she looked down from time to time, of course, he knew that she had something else in mind ... She wanted to see his penis in the cage. And probably find out how he responded to this lustful activity.

He took his time. Wanted to give his wife a nice experience. Tenderly, he stroked her lower abdomen, over the few soft pubic hairs down to her knees. Up the inside of her thighs again, dividing the labia with his fingers, which hid her vagina, like a flower. They were not as sensitive as the clitoris, but still very receptive to every touch. Again and again, he ran his fingers slowly along until she spread her legs further and invited him to continue to penetrate. With circular movements, he made her so horny, until she lifted her pelvis and pressed it against his hand.

One arousing twitching after another shot through her body.

Now she was ready that he touched her clit, which had already increased in size. With a hoarse cry, she pushed her head into the back of the couch and gave herself to her feelings. The circles grew ever tighter until he finally could not stand it anymore and had to taste it.

He gently pressed his tongue against her pearl, letting it circle and at the same time pressing his fingers into her vagina. Eva was aroused. Gabriel was aroused and hoped he was not going to get any punishment at that moment because he felt some drops crawling along his urethra.

But he could not help it. His wife was just divine. First, she gently stroked his hair, then her grip became stronger, pressed his face closer and invited him to penetrate even deeper.

His fingers searched for her magical point and she arched towards him, groaning and shouting her salvation into the room. He loved those moments when Eve lost control, which was always so important to her.

His face was wet with her juice of lust, but he smiled happily as she kissed him and told him how much she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

The last 39 hours

"You are late."

Gabriel let Cas enter on Saturday afternoon and greeted him with a fleeting kiss. His cock twitched with enthusiasm and he was looking forward to Monday morning because then the whole haunting was over.

"All right," Eva came in and pulled Gabe away from him. Cas also wanted to enjoy today what he had seen a few weeks ago with Dean.

Of course, Gabriel was allowed to dress normally.

"What would you like to do?"

Gabriel made himself comfortable on the small couch to observe everything closely.

"Surprise me …"

"Consider your words," Gabe called in between, and Eva threw him a sharp look, which silenced him immediately.

"I'll blindfold you and you'll hide everything else, just focus on me and listen to your body. Let the everyday life be every day because that has lost nothing here. Just listen to the music and my words."

Gabriel let his eyes wander around to distract himself because he was horny again.

Since the two had really set up a nice room and he was glad again that he had dared to take this step and was allowed to go with his wife. The walls were dark red on two sides and black and white on the other two. In addition, the indirect light which radiated from all sides and could be dimmed depending on the mood. His pride was the surgical light and a few other useful things he could buy by dissolving a friend's doctor's office. For film purposes, he said when asked.

There were two fix insiders who also had the room available ... Dean and Cas, and that was enough.

Due to the underfloor heating, the room had a pleasant warmth, although, after a short time, they were already warm in the activities anyway. On closer inspection, it occurred to him that it was the largest room in the house next to the living room. Now he was glad that he had chosen it that way. Because, in addition to the examination or massage table with fold-out gynecological chair, which was converted as needed, the bed and the love swing, a small desk with two chairs, a small couch, a St. Andrew's cross and a spanking bench were added. Not to forget the big cupboard and the commode. There was even a room divider to change clothes. And everywhere hooks and carabiners were attached to the wall so Eva could fix her husband anywhere she wanted.

The room had a direct connection to the shower and toilet. Of course, that was covered by a cupboard from the other side if they got visitors.

In short, there was a lot of money in this room, because the quality was very important to both, and it had to be in what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Cas was naked and his hands were tied high above his head with the rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Eva?" He asked nervously.

She leaned against the couch, smiling.

"I am here, waiting for you to calm down."

These moments when it was completely silent when the eyes were closed and you paid attention to every noise. If you wonder if the partner was still there. Uncertainty spread quickly when you knew you were being watched.

The calmness radiating from Eva created some restlessness in the other, and Cas's inner struggle also made Gabriel smile, for that was one of the things he loved so much in the game.

And when Eve looked at him for a moment, he knew she felt the same way. Tease & Denial. Those were the things that his wife mastered perfectly.

, Again and again, she brought Cas to the edge, only to drop him again. Cas started to sweat. Up and down, pain and lust, feelings that brought him to moan and gasp, and pauses between them to let him briefly process these experiences.

‚Lighter and an ice cube‘

Eva had written this on a note and showed Gabe, who was tiptoeing out of the room to take care of what she wanted.

Cas had just found his inner peace when he heard the lighter snap at his ear.

"Oh, God!" He gasped, stiffening completely and wondering what to expect now.

The certainty of being unable to see anything, only being able to rely on his instincts. Rely on Eve. He knew her long enough to know he could trust her, but she could not just grab a lighter and expect him to stay calm.

"Trust me, tell me what you feel."

The first goosebumps spread quickly as she whispered close to his ear. He adjusted to the pain and breathed heavily.

Eva put the lighter in her pocket and a moment later a clear, cold drop of water dripped onto Cas's right nipple.

"Too hot!" he screamed in shock and jerked backward.

The brain played a trick on him. Gabriel chuckled because Eva had also tested it with him and harvested the same reaction. Another drop also fell on his left nipple, as well as his glans and testicles.

"Please stop, you burn me!"

He whimpered and squirmed and Eva removed his blindfold.

"Shh ... it's just water."

Irritated, Cas looked at her and felt a little ashamed that he was so freaked out.

"That's why I love my victims when they do not see anything," she grinned contentedly.

She pulled the mask back over his eyes and teased him a few more times.

Then she summoned him to the spanking bank and tied him up while she asked him.

"Do you know why the spanking bench is called spanking bench …?"

With her fingertips she moved over his back to his butt, whereupon he stiffened completely and said before he could answer. "… Exactly!" Eva hit him on the right buttock and he flinches.

"Are there any crimes you want to confess to me?"

As she walked around him, she always had a hand on his body to give him a reassuring feeling.

"No," he replied optimistically and Eva grinned.

"Gabe, how is he doing work?"

"Not bad, but he came too late. Twice," he snitched and heard Cas growl.

"So?" Eva laughed and lightly scratched his back with her nails.

Then she let him think about it for a few more minutes and got the whip, the riding crop, and a wooden paddle. With the small table on which she had laid the things, she drove to his head and took off the blindfold. After blinking a couple of times, Gabriel saw some fear in his eyes. He understood as well as Cas felt right now, and it was incredibly exciting for him to see it from a different perspective.

"What are you proposing?" Eva asked, squatting in front of his face.

Cas swallowed hard and tried to shrug his shoulders.

He did not want to be a sissy and he was not. But the sort of Eve, the teasing, provocative tone, where he was not sure how to understand it, and the things that lay before him, and what he was about to be hit with, made him feel chaotic.

"How much can you stand?" She continued, stroking the sweaty hair from his face.

"What hurts the least?" He mumbled embarrassed and Gabriel grinned.

"The paddle spreads the pain over a large area, but that's out of the competition now." Shrugging, she took it and put it on the other side.

"I'll make you a suggestion since you have to get used to it ... Four of the riding crop and four of the whip on your crisp, sweet ass."

He sighed softly, could not imagine that he would enjoy it. But of course, he would endure eight strokes because he was not a sissy.

Since he had never done it, Eva did what she had done with Gabriel.

Deflection. She stroked and loosened Cas's ass cheeks, pulling them apart, kneading and circling them.

Meanwhile, Cas purred with his eyes closed, relaxed in the soothing massage. Slowly and gently she pushed a small vibrator into his hole and he smiled contentedly, enjoying and adapting to the feeling until Eve's words rang out:

"I want you not to move and relax, otherwise, the blow hits you somewhere else than planned."

Eva did not hit hard, at least not as hard as she did with her husband. Cas flinched at each blow, clenching his hands into fists and gasping a few times, but on the whole, he endured it the way it was for a man.

In his mind he counted quietly and it was over faster than expected. That was a pity, because just as fast the vibrator was removed, which made Cas hum in frustration.

It was an unfamiliar but tingling sensation for Gabriel to see that instead of being in that position himself. To wait where the next blow hit you. Then, when the rhythm changed so much that you do not know when the next blow would come. The tingling that spread, because you do not know if, and how much it could hurt. It thrilled Gabe that his beautiful wife seemed to be waiting for the movements and the reactions with every stroke.

"Brave, you deserve a reward," Eva said approvingly, as she creamed the tortured body parts with a soothing ointment.

Then she stood in front of him, took off his blindfold and undressed, glancing at her husband several times, who blew her a kiss.

Cas liked what he saw and his cock liked it even more. He was so hard that he thought he would burst if he was not allowed to touch her immediately. But he was tied up and Eva made no effort to free him from this condition.

It took him far too long until she turned away and worked on his butt, stretching it and preparing for the coming.

Hopefully, Gabriel did not have to emphasize how much he wanted to be in Cas's place.

He looked at his friend's cock and smiled at the thought that he was always at least half stiff from the beginning to now. A sign that he liked everything Eva had done.

Although he had no doubt about it anyway.

"Please open my shackles!" Cas wanted and a small saliva thread pulled over the corner of his mouth.

"Yes ... Fuck yes!"

Finally he sensed what he had hoped for hours ago. Groaning and shaky, he lay over the bench, while Eva fucked him gently and sometimes harder with the strap-on.

Impatiently, he moved his ass, before wincing as her hand kissed his cheek. Several times she brought him close to climax, making him gasp and groan, begging for salvation until she slipped completely out of him and he mumbled unhappily.

"Sit down to feel it deeper."

She lightly tapped her thigh, leaned her back against the wall, and closed her eyes for a moment, for the whole situation made her really horny.

Time for Gabriel to change his place, so he saw everything.

"Tell me, if you're ready, if you can cum within the next 15 seconds," Eva whispered, and Cas nodded, lowered himself slowly and put his head back groaning.

_‚Fuck, is that hot‘_

"I want you to stop moving then. I count from ten backward. Right at zero, you'll let go of your orgasm and I want you to look at me. I want to see and feel when your emotions are constantly chasing surges through your heart, your brain, and your cock. At zero and not sooner you will cum on my breasts, and give me everything you have."

Gabriel groaned softly and aroused at her dominant manner.

At these words, it was not long before Cas whispered hoarsely, his hands clasped with hers.

"I'm ready!"

At one, both kept completely still and at zero Eva squeezed him as well as it went in this position to herself and thus on his prostate.

Although Cas found it difficult to keep still during his high-altitude flight, he tried to catch it and looked her straight in the eye. Lightning flashed through his body and convulsions shook him. He was sure he had never experienced such a tremendous orgasm before.

What wonderful feelings Cas went through, Gabe could only guess.

This state between faint and rebirth. To see everything blurry with ecstasy and yet so clear. When the whole body vibrated and struggled to find itself again.

And also Eva came in the midst of his aftermath ... completely detached and yet Cas firmly clasped.

Gabe himself felt a small amount of fluid leave his penis.

_‚Why can not Monday be today?‘_

Beautiful. His wife was more beautiful than usual in those moments, and Gabriel would be an egoist if he did not share that with others. He liked being a cuckold. He liked to watch, but that was too much and he left out of the door.

Gabe opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of soda, took a long drink, and almost choked when his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gabe," she whispered in a worried voice. "What happened, is all right, why did you leave?"

"Because ... because otherwise, I would have come too," he stammered and blushed a little, pointing to a small dark spot on his pants.

It was hard for him and for a second he was ready to give in to his urge.

"I love you so much and I'm so proud of you."

She kissed him with a smile and he answered with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"18 hours!"

Gabriel smiled happily and let his eyes wander across the table. Eva had cooked his favorite dish for him. Schnitzel with mashed potatoes, a nice salad and mousse au chocolate.

"Granted, I had my doubts," Eva said admiringly. "I'm all the more proud of you for holding out."

She tenderly took his face in her hands as she sat down on his lap, kissed him so passionately and ran her finger through his hair that he moaned loudly in arousal.

"I am glad that I had this cage, without it, it would have been difficult to impossible, I admit that.

These were moments of constant arousal that were awesome, but also painful moments that were anything but pleasant.

"What do you think about a nice long walk and then you do the test?"

He nodded and took the dirty dishes out of her hand.

"Maybe I should keep you locked up even longer, you were very attentive in the three weeks and helped me a lot in the household."

"Oh, do not I do that otherwise?" Gabriel winked and tickled her until she lay on the floor, gasping for air.

"Grace," she moaned, laughing.

"Of course! You are the dearest, most helpful, most understanding, tenderest, most attractive and greatest husband in the world. I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned, helping her to her feet.

After the pleasant walk, Gabriel waited anxiously in the living room, tapping his foot nervously on the floor. Something was going on TV but he could not concentrate on it.

Now he had done the test for the second time and Eva was sitting at the kitchen table, evaluating. This time, he thought, he was a little less concentrated and therefore he had a very queasy feeling. Gabriel risked a look a few times, but her expression was petrified.

Poker Face. She was almost better at it than he was.

"Good."

Sighing, she sat down to him and had the two tests in hand. Again he sent a short prayer in the sky and waited tensely.

"In the first test run three weeks ago from 280 possible points you had reached 229. "

_‚Yes, my God, I can not know everything, eg. the question of which country is the largest producer of ice wine, or which mammals can fly, or who invented the spinning wheel ...‘_

"In today's test run, and I've checked it twice, the result was pretty close."

Depressed, he lowered his eyes as she looked at him a little sympathetically.

"Do you want to know the result?" Eva asked seriously and he nodded.

"Congratulations, you have 231 points and what's written in the paper is nonsense!"

A wide grin crept on her face when she could stand it no longer. She gave him the notes and he had to admit that he felt like he was at school after the teacher had returned a good task.

"Well done!"

Eva was so proud of Gabriel, not that he was intelligent, she knew that. That he had endured it, though it was very difficult for him.

"You said I could wish for something," he said a few moments later when both lay on the couch and she stroked his chest and Gabriel through his wife's hair.

"Yes," she replied and his heart began to beat faster.

"I liked that with Andrea, I want it, again and again, never stop it. Do whatever you want with me, I will obey."

After a few moments of silence, he added. "Please!"

He knew that he wanted much more from Eve than she was possibly ready to give. Although they trusted each other limitlessly, there was always this fear in the room to influence the relationship.

But those feelings that always slumbered in him were like an addiction, and he once wanted to reach his limits. He was close to it a few times, but there had to be an increase. He, too, had read some stories on the internet and admitted that some were so scary that he quickly clicked on, but he also knew that Eve would find the right thing for him because she always did.

In the meantime, he was sure that his wife enjoyed her role as well. Even if he was afraid that maybe from time to time there were things that she did only because of him.

He was not averse to enduring pain and humiliation to some degree, as long as she did not tie him in women's clothes in a supermarket or the like. But he knew that she would not do that because he was in public. A few moments of silence followed.

Eva was pretty sure what he wanted, so she was not surprised but had enough time to think about it.

"I will dominate you, lead you, but not break," she finally said, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "Do you really want everything ... with everything that goes with it?"

Her voice was calm and quiet but steady and persistent and he nodded.

"On one condition, I will not hear any begging, asking, complaining or protesting … on the contrary, that would itch me even more. The only thing that will set you free is your safeword. "

"Yes," he whispered relieved and pulled Eva into a kiss.

"Do not complain afterward, because you have no idea what you got into."

With a devilish grin that scared Gabriel a little, she lay back on his chest.

"Come on!"

Humming impatiently, he pulled the blanket away from his wife, evidently not in a hurry to free him from his prison.

"Look how it begs!"

He swung his hips and his penis rocked back and forth.

"Come here, we'll do it in the shower."

Eva took pity and he followed excitedly into the shower.

Nobody can imagine what a liberating feeling that was. None. Well, the beard had to be trimmed again, but otherwise, his cock and the surrounding regions had not suffered any damage. It was finally able to develop properly, which it did within a few seconds, in all its glory.

The first orgasm came immediately, Eva had to touch it only briefly and it was still stiff.

"Turn around!" He growled impatiently, putting his hand on her back and squeezing her lightly down.

"Gabe!"

"I do not care," he answered greedily and within a few moments had the second orgasm. Oh God, that was liberating. He could have done it again, but time was short. Unfortunately.

"That was great, guys," Gabriel shouted during the shoot and nodded to the others. "15 minutes break!"

Then he spotted his wife. Sometimes, when time allowed, she came by and watched the filming. My God, and in his pants, something had moved again.

_‚Embarrassing when my colleagues discover that ...‘_

So he could not help himself and quickly made a decision.

"Come along!"

He took Eva by the hand and at first they took a few steps down the hall and then they almost ran.

"Where ...?" She asked, looking around.

After muttering that she should not talk so much and just follow him, he pushed her into a room and locked the door.

"Gabriel!"

"Oh honey, when you're there ... I can not concentrate anymore and it's tensing more and more!"

Gabriel took her hand and laid it on his crotch, feeling it grow even harder.

"You are impossible, do you want to catch up for the last three weeks today?"

They could not practice sex, he finally had to return to the colleagues.

"And how ...?"

That's all she could say before he greedily slipped his tongue into her mouth. Granted, even if it was a dangerous situation. It aroused Eva that he treated her so harshly, and they did that in a dirty corner. Quickly she opened his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees.

Loving and tender was different, but now he needed it fast and hard, but she was all the more passionate. Gabe had buried his hands in her hair and looked at her one last time before closing his eyes and giving in to his feelings.

He felt his legs shaking, trying to grab hold of the wall against which she had pressed him. She had her hands on his testicles and kneaded them lightly.

_‚Her lips, her wonderful lips ...‘_

That was the only thing left in his mind before he checked out completely. Her tongue worked like a butterfly wing on his bare glans before she took it deep in her mouth one last time. Gabe felt the pulsing and twitching and at that moment he came and pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to suppress his cry of release. Eva started sucking now. Like a straw, she drained his juice and it almost hurt. When nothing came, she released it from her mouth.

"Honey," he gasped happily, surprised and a little overwhelmed. She would wait for him at home, she said before disappearing. He allowed himself another minute and took a deep breath.

_‚The sight as she swallowed my juice …‘_

His cock liked the thought too, but for the moment it was over and he flicked it on briefly.

‚Thank you, sweetheart. I love you. Kiss‘ He quickly typed in his cell phone before he went back to the others.

‚This action will have an aftereffect, that was very unprofessional of you!' Immediately the answer came and he grinned.

‚I know. Could not stand it anymore. Sorry, not sorry‘

‚You'll be sorry, you will not do that anymore‘

He happily went home after work and almost undressed in advance, when he realized he was allowed to wear clothes again.

"Hey honey," Gabe smiled and kissed his wife.

"Gabe" she answered coolly.

_‚Woops ...‘_

"You're not mad about that?" He asked carefully, hugging her from behind.

"I'm not mad, but it was unprofessional of you!" She answered a little angry and he could not really understand why.

She then told him that it was not okay because he worked there. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and asked what was in it, he did not want to see it either. Then she was so sassy and told him that she would forbid that, and he answered with a mocking snort.

"You can not!"

Meanwhile, she kissed his neck and he had to concentrate to follow the conversation. Damn, his wife made him so horny and as she nibbled on his sensitive earlobe, it almost happened to him.

"Do we want to bet that I can do it?" She whispered victoriously and reached firmly into his ass.

"Of course, what do we bet on?" He asked, after he was reasonably well under control, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"To the right ... I win, then we will not do it in public anymore. You win, you can do it where and when you want."

"Fuck!" He gasped as he found himself moments later pressed against the wall, and took a deep breath. "Ok, deal."

She crossed her fingers with his and in a short time, he was wax in her hands. Provoking she rubbed against him and massaged his bulge through his pants.

"Babe ... please ... if you keep this up ..." he grumbled, almost at the edge of his control.

"Hmm ..." Eva moaned, nibbling again on his earlobe.

She put his hands on the wall and knew exactly how she could drive her husband into madness and thus on cloud nine. In this phase in which Gabriel was already, he could not defend. His legs were already made of rubber and his mind had said goodbye. His heart was racing, his eyelids flickered and he groaned desperately as he tried to make her understand that she should stop, otherwise he would come in his pants like a fucking teenage boy.

"Say I won …"

So far he could follow her and he shook his head. He noticed her grin, but he was already too caught up to do anything about it.

"Say I won, or go take a cold shower," she breathed again and increased the pressure and friction in his crotch.

"I can not take this anymore ... please," he begged, banging his head against the wall.

"Yes ... yes ... and now open my fucking pants!"

Eva quickly made it and kept her handkerchiefs ready.

_‚This beast knew that her plan would work out. What had these three weeks made of me?‘_

Gradually, Gabriel got his breath back under control and Eve held him tight all the time.

"You are the devil!"

Grumbling, he sat down at the table and emptied his glass of water in one go.

"It is 4-0 today for you, please do not complain!"

"At least my wife cooked for me ..." Eva watched him in amusement as he stuffed the food in frustration.

"Gabe?" Eva said halfway seriously.

"Huh?" He mumbled indifferently, without looking up.

"If I'm right, what are you?"

_‚Oh, that mocking tone …‘_

He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"That was fun for you, right?"

She shrugged and started laughing.

"I would lie if I say no, not you?"

"I would lie if I said no."

In the next part ...

He did it and there is a reward for every punishment


End file.
